Miles "Tails" Prower
Tails '''is a two-tailed fox from Sonic the Hedgehog. He arrived on December 1st. '''age: 13 origins: Sonic the Hedgehog CR AU app link: Here hmd: Here played by: Nikil contact: niki121488 at myway dot com Setting Tails' world is rather odd. While there are normal animals, some of them evolved to the point where they could talk, walk on two legs, and look very humanoid (though only the females were fully clothed), so it's considered normal and there's peace between both races. Tails' case is still unusual though due to having been born with two tails, something which got him teased and made fun of in his early childhood. These days however, he's known as Sonic the Hedgehog's sidekick and best friend. His world is also rather far from reality as there are many monsters, deities, living creatures -- except for humans -- can somehow breathe in space, even genies in magic books. However, it isn't always peaceful, as a man by the name of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnic threatens the peace by trying to take over the world many times, whenever it's using his robot army, releasing dangerous monsters of destruction, enslaving an alien race, or in the most recent game, teaming up with his past self to control a monster called the Time Eater to try to erase his past mistakes. Luckily though, Sonic is there to stop with not only Tails' help, but the help of their other friends as well. Even in the darkest times when the world was close to being destroyed, or when all of time and space were going to be erased from existence, Sonic and the gang have always come on top. Even Tails has saved the day a couple times; before he met Sonic (Tails' Adventure), after he met Sonic (Tails' Sky Patrol), and during Sonic Adventure when Eggman tried to destroy Station Square. Another thing about Tails' world is the importance of seven mystical gems called Chaos Emeralds. These gems contained both positive and negative chaos energy, which are produced by people's emotions (positive emotions for positive energy, negative emotions for negative energy) and depending on whoever has all seven, can either create a miracle or cause destruction, as well as the fact that it's power is seemingly endless. The emeralds have been used for both good and bad in the past, and have even helped in restoring the planet when it split into pieces. It somehow didn't kill everyone and everything, not to mention it has done so before and has been since the beginning of time. It involves an evil god called Dark Gaia, that lives inside the Earth, and a good god called Light Gaia, who is the one that has to keep Dark Gaia from destroy the world. There is also the Master Emerald, a giant gem that has the ability to stop the chaos emeralds' power, as well as raise up a whole island into the sky. Knuckles the Echidna is the guardian of the Master Emerald, as well as Tails' second good friend. Tails himself has been exposed to chaos energy before. His first (canon) time he was exposed was when he and Knuckles had to help Sonic beat Metal Sonic, which had becoming a powerful robot monster, and was trying to take over the world. Super Sonic had given him and Knuckles some chaos energy to allow them to fight with him, and they were able to defeat Metal Sonic. The other two times weren't so pleasant and happened during his time in DDD. Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) was offering to give items in exchange for payment. Tails, not knowing who she was at the time, took up on the offer by asking for some materials to make some fake chaos emeralds. Tails had been wanting to make some more for a while and thought it wouldn't be much to ask for and he offered payment in exchange. Eris, however, said she didn't need any. A couple months later, she shows up to Tails' home disguised as Shadow, and with some fake emeralds she herself created, but with only negative chaos energy. Tails fell for it and was tricked into trying to induce chaos control. This resulted in getting zapped and transforming into a dark super form, which he couldn't control. He used chaos control to world-hop (the term for traveling to other characters' worlds) and attack several people, one of which, were a friend of his named Aoko Nakamori (Magic Kaito). With Rouge and a few others' help, the chaos energy was taken out of him, and he was restored to normal. Tails apologized on the comm, and kept the remains, due to the fake emeralds had shattered after he got zapped, as a reminder of his mistake. This came back to bite him more than a year later. Eris secretly powered the shards up, so when Tails was trying to do some cleaning, he got a small zap that put negative chaos energy inside him. This made him sick and it only increased when he attempted to destroy the shards in his workshop. Then, Metal Sonic, who was from an alternate timeline and had recently joined, came over to see the shards himself. He teased Tails a little and when he suggested he should take them for himself, this pushed Tails over the edge and he transformed again. He attacked Metal Sonic and defeated him. Like last time, he went around and attacking people. To stop him this time, Charles (X-Men: First Class) had to use his powers to reach Tails mentally to calm him down. After words, the shards were destroyed for good. Personality Tails is a very kind individual. He's very accepting to others, and he's very forgiving, though they can get in trouble and has in the past. His philosophy is that anyone can be forgive if they truly feel guilty for their bad deeds and want to change their ways. This can also get him into trouble, and he's aware some people cannot change or simply don't want to. Dispite this, he can get along with almost anyone. He's also always willing to lend a hand, even if it doesn't benefit him. He just likes making people happy. He is fairly independent due to having had to live on his own, but at the same time, he can be dependent on those he cares about for emotional support. This is not changed during his time in DDD, in fact it has slightly worsened as he has been through quite a lot, both in his adventures with Sonic and with all the viruses he has been hit with. He will do whatever it will take to protect his friends if they are in danger. He's very level-headed and due to having to deal with weird things from both his adventures with Sonic and the community, he's been desensitized a bit. So it would take a lot to really surprise him. Even when most people would freak out in certain situations, he can keep a cool head and think logically to solve the problem. He is very mature for his age and can be very understanding of other people's emotions. He's not easy to anger, and can act as leader if he needed to. He suffers from low self confidence which, while it has improved over time, is still rather low. Because of this, he is very very humble and isn't aware that he has more potential for great things. His self esteem has dipped a bit due to having to deal with his shadow (which are personifications of issues that people ignore or suppress to hide from others and generally take on monster forms.) and having twice been forced to transform into a dark super form and harming people due to his mistakes. Also, when it comes to love or anything similar, he can be rather clueless and has a more logical point of view when it comes to nudity, and will get confused such as when guys fuss over women's bra and underwear. Abilities & Weaknesses Tails is a rather bright kid. He's pretty resourceful and fairly knowledgeable about most things, but mostly airplanes and other inventions are his specialty. He's fluent in binary and is a decent hacker. He has also the ability of flight by spinning his tails like a helicopter. He can only stay in the air for a limited amount of time before he gets tired, and even these days, he doesn't use it that often except for reaching things or getting inside his home (he never moved out of the home/workshop in Sonic Adventure). He can also use his tails to move fast enough to be able to keep up with Sonic, and he can spin around fast enough to cut grass and damage machinery. Although he can fight against Eggman's robots, he's not that good of a fighter. He usually has to rely on gadgets or machines, and while he can take some hits, it doesn't take a lot to knock him out, especially if he got spun around (For some reason he gets dizzy easily from everything except airplanes and his spin attack. Sega isn't very consistent with this type of thing.) During an event in DDD, he gained what's called a Persona, a being that can fight monsters called Shadows. He still has it, but he cannot call upon it and still isn't able (unless an event happens where he would need a persona). Information on his persona and other inportant info can be found here . In Singularity, he isn't able to fly as high or as long as he normally could (I'd say the highest he could go would be the height of a three floors home, and the longest he could say in the air would be about two minutes). Also, his spin attack isn't able to damage machinery anymore, though he can still use it to cut grass. List of Viruses he has been hit by in DDD Last Updated: 12/14/11 My birthday =) #Plz Giv Me Hugs Virus 4/24/10 His first one. This virus made the character desire affection, cuddles, etc. and they feel bad if they don't get any. Lasted three days. #Mix n' Match: Animals virus + Trip Down Memory Lane 7/14/10 Mix 'n Match takes two old viruses and puts them together. In his case, he was hit with the Animal virus (which changed characters into animals), but because he was already an animal, it instead changed him into a human, and Trip Down Memory Lane (which the community makes a post showing a video of a memory from the character's past). When Tails was making a video post asking for any clothes he could borrow, the community interrupted it by showing a scene from Sonic '06, dispite him not having any memory of it at the time. Lasted about four or five days. I'll edit this if I'm wrong. #Purgatory Virus 9/25/10 This virus gave characters a fitting punishment for any wrongdoing they have done in the past. In Tails' case, he spend three days being attacked by thugs for the events last month prior (the first Dark Super Tails plot, see Setting.) Because he didn't kill anyone, he wasn't beaten to a pulp, but he got seriously injured. #Seven Sins/Virtues Virus & 10/21/11 This virus made characters either become the embodiment of one of the seven deadly sins, or become the embodiment of one of the seven virtues. He was hit twice with this. The first time around, he was hit with Wrath. The second time, he was hit with Pride. #''Grabbag Event'' - Mix n' Match: Genderswap virus + What If? Virus 11/18/10 For this one, he was hit with both Genderswap (self explainatory) and What if? (which made characters go through a what if type of AU, along with some fake memories). In Tails' case, it was basically "What if Tails was born a girl?". Although most of the fake memories are blurry/gone now, it still remains in his head (and he tries his best to forget it since the girl him had a crush on Sonic, something which disturbs Tails). #Personal virus 12/07/11 He was hit with a personal virus (a virus where it only affected Tails. Generally not a common event.) where he was stuck with no only an extra tail, he was transported to Chun-Nan, his world's version of China, and he couldn't leave for a week. #Timewrap VIrus 1/29/11 This virus had characters access the comm from a different point in time, whenever forwards or backwards. His five-year-old self was given access for a brief time. Lasted three days. #''Grabbag Event'' - What is to Come Virus and Singing Virus 5/17/11 In this grabbag event, he was hit with two seperate viruses: What is to Come (Where the community makes posts showing videos of events that had yet to happen in that character's timeline) and Singing Virus (which basically makes characters start singing for no reason). His post showed a scene in Sonic Colors, where he got zapped by Eggman's mind control beam, and the song he sang for the singing one was "What I'm Made Of" by Crush 40. #Inner Thoughts Virus 8/11/11 This virus made whatever the character is thinking show up as text in their posts. His showed up in orange text. #Daydreams Virus 8/24/11 The community made posts showing videos of people's daydreams. Tails' daydream was at first a memory of when Tails had to deal with his shadow, but after the shadow transformed due to it going berserk, it changed into a daydream of fighting against his shadow with his persona (which didn't happen. He had to be rescued off-screen and got his persona after accepting it also off-screen). #Missing Possessions Virus 9/14/11 This virus made one of a character's possessions go missing, but get another's in exchange. Tails' Miles Electric went missing, but ended up with a Green Latern Ring. He wasn't able to use it much, and he could not transform into a Green Latern. #Me, Myself and I 9/23/11 This virus had a character be stuck with either their past self and/or their future self for a day. Tails got to hang out with both Classic Tails (before Sonic Generations even) and an older him, who was seventeen. #Lost In Translation Virus 10/10/11 The community's auto-translator stopped working for a couple days, so characters had difficulty understanding each other. Tails was forced to use Binary, but could only talk to Metal Sonic (different one) with it. #''Grabbag Event'' - Opposite Twin Virus, Regression Virus (Full) and Last Day Virus 11/21/11, 11/26/11 In this grabbag event, he was hit with three seperate viruses: Opposite Twin Virus (where characters get stuck with a doppelganger who's either an evil twin or a good twin), Full Regression (one of three regression viruses, this one regresses them back to a child both physically and mentally), and Last Day (where characters believe it's their last day of life and they cannot be saved). He had an evil twin that he had to make sure he didn't go out causing trouble for three days, then regressed back to his Classic self without any memories of the future or the community, and then on the last day (heh), he spend the day dying due to poison caused by a delayed reaction to being exposed by both negative chaos energy and corrupted Wisp energy. He actrually died, but was brought back the next day by the community. See Also Tails' entry on the Sonic Wikia Tails' entry on another website